Phone finder
by luv-chan
Summary: Natsu has found Lucy's phone and has to give it back. In return he wants to ask her ask out but does he have the courage to?


**Gray: Discla-**

**Natsu: Hey wait! I want to say the disclaimer you idiot. This is my story.**

**Gray: But I came first.**

**Natsu: No way I did. *starts a fight***

**Lucy: *silent giggles* Disclaimer. The author does not own any of the characters of fairy tail.**

"Natsu, your phone's ringing" muttered Gray grumply. The boy avoided him as he continued to munch his food. Lisanna raised her eyebrow, puzzled by her friend's actions. The ringing stopped only to continue after a minute.

"Natsu attend your phone dammit!" Gray complained as he proceeded to punch him.

"Its not my phone" he said nonchalantly dodging Gray.

"But its ringing in your direction Natsu" Lisanna reasoned.

"Yes. But its not my phone..."

"Eh?" Erza joined in the conversation "Then who's-"

"...Its that blonde girl's"

"Oh" Everyone fell silent.

.

.

.  
"WHAT"

"Seriously? That girl whom you had been stalking these past few days?" Lisanna gaped.

"Stalking is one thing but stealing phones Natsu?" Gray snickered.

"Shut up!" Natsu glared.

"So you DID steal it!" Erza had a demonic aura surrounding her.

"I did not! I found it on her desk. She must have forgotten it or something. So I took it so that I can return it tomorrow at school" Natsu said defensively.

"Then pick up the phone idiot. Obviously it must be her calling to check it. That ringing is getting on my nerves" Gray said grouchily.

Natsu wondered about it and admitted he was right. Just when he was about to pick up before it stopped ringing. They signed as they proceeded about their work and looked up after a few minutes when they heard it ring again.

Natsu looked at others. Receiving a slight nod from their friends he picked up muttering a "Hello?" setting it in loud speaker mode.

"FINALLY SOMEONE PICKED IT! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO ANSWER A DAMN PHONE" the girl from the other line screamed, sounding frustrated, maybe angry too.

Natsu cringed as he heard a few more screams from the girl and looked helplessly. He heard another person in the back trying to calm her and guess it worked.

"Err sorry?"

He heard her taking a deep breath as she continued in more of a calm tone "Fine. Its OK. At least my phone is in one piece. Can I have it back please?"

"I'll give it at school tomorrow" he answered.

"But we don't have-Wait, you know me?" She sounded surprised.

Natsu signed. "Yea. Kinda. I know that we're in the same grade. Only different class. But I don't know your name though."

"Oh. Anyway we don't have school tomorrow" the girl grunted.

Natsu glared at his friends for not mentioning it earlier. They shrugged away sheepishly. "Fine. Tomorrow come to- " he paused trying to think of a place without sounding like a date, a cafe perhaps?

"Magnolia mall" Lisanna whispered.

"Come to Magnolia mall at 11" he said giving Lisanna a thankful smile "Oh and this is my number" he gave her his phone number, silently rejoicing.

"Al right. And this is my friend's number. Call me through this. And mister ..."

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

"Natsu. Don't you dare mess with my phone "she growled and he gulped. Just how scary can this girl be?

"S-sure no problem miss"

"Thanks" there was a pause and she spoke in a softer tone "Sorry for snapping at you earlier."

Natsu grinned while his friends gave him a smirk. He snapped out if his thoughts when he realised she was about to hang up. "Wait! Your name?"

He could have sworn that she was smirking on the other end. "You know me but not my name? Fine out yourself"

"But-"

"Four letters"

"Hey-" before he could protest though he heard the line go dead and he frowned.

"Well that went well" Gray teased.

"Who cares. I'm gonna meet her tomorrow" he said like a love sick puppy. His friends couldn't blame him though. He had fallen for her on first sight last week and had followed her ever since. He didn't have the courage to tell her and hence never talked with her but only stole glances. Thus when he checked her class did he find her phone on her desk but not her.

He was wondering about her name, toying with her phone in her hands. Lisanna eyed him. "Natsu be care-" she tried warned but too late. His fingers slipped and the phone fell. "-ful" She signed.

Natsu gulped as Gray picked the phone is now in parts.

"NATSU YOU IDIOT YOU BROKE HER PHONE" Erza had an evil aura surrounding her.

"Don't worry we can assemble the parts back" Gray assured slightly. Natsu could only hope the girl would accept it.

"So your gonna meet him then Lu-chan" Levy, her best friend asked.

Lucy nodded. "I really need my phone back. I have some important notes I've stored in it"

"But what if that guy is lying and he's a kidnapper or something. He admitted that he does know you"

Lucy pondered for a moment "But he wouldn't have asked me to come to a crowded place like Magnolia mall in broad daylight. Plus he gave me his number" She didn't admit it to him but she kinda liked his voice and wondered if she had heard it before.

"Hmm. Agree." Levy's serious tone turned into teasing one "So Lu-chan lets just hope he's good looking so that you can finally catch yourself a boyfriend"

"LEVY-CHAN!"

"Natsu where are you? I need my phone back" Lucy asked him as she called through his phone.

_"Don't worry I'll give it to you. Can you see a girl with silver short hair near the doll shop?"_

"Yea?"

_"Go to her and tell the first letter of your name"_

"What but Nat-" the line went dead. Lucy signed. What game is he playing? By now she had concluded that he was crazy.

Lucy went to the girl "Umm hello"

"Yes?"

"**L**. The first letter of my name" Lucy paused feeling weird. She shouldn't have listened to Natsu. But the girl smiled widely as she gave Lucy a chocolate and a metal part. "For you"

Lucy looked at the part which looked like a phone battery.

A message popped up _"Now go to the first floor and you'll see a raven haired idiot near the flower shop. Tell him the second letter of your name"_

Lucy giggled and decided might as well go with it. She did see a boy standing outside the flower shop. He looked cute and Lucy blushed a bit. "Umm **U** ?" Lucy said feeling a bit shy.

"Sorry what?"

"My second letter is** U**"

The boy looked at her and gave her a flower. "How is that idiot always the lucky one?" he muttered to himself but Lucy giggled. He also gave a metal component that looked suspiciously like her phone front cover.

_"In that same floor find the cake shop. A scarlet haired girl will be present outside. Tell her the third letter of your name"_

Lucy looked around and noticed the scarlet haired beauty eating a cake like a content kitten. Lucy went to her and said "Excuse me but **C**" The scarlet hair immediately bowed. "I'm sorry. I didn't notice you before. Please punish me"

Lucy sweat-dropped. "Err no problem. My third letter is **C**" The scarlet woman gave her a book and another part of what Lucy guessed are components of a phone. But she didn't know it was hers though. Lucy smiled at the book widely. Just how did Natsu know that she loved to read?

_"Right. Your almost there. Enter the cafe on the second floor and you'll see a pink haired guy. Tell him your last letter."_

Lucy now entered the empty cafe. She had long forgotten about her phone and was rather enjoying this. She saw the pink haired guy sitting in one of the tables and sat across him.

"Hello. And my last letter is **Y**" Lucy smiled at him. The guy grinned back.

"Hey Lucy" Lucy looked surprised for a second and then realised that the entire game was to know her name. She laughed. Natsu's smart.

"Here's the rest of your phone. Sorry that it is in pieces." Natsu looked apologetic. Lucy didn't worry as she set the components back and switched on. It worked and Natsu signed in relief.

"So your Natsu right?" Lucy asked. He was way better looking than she had imagined. And she loved his husky voice too.

"How'd you guess" She was smarter than he guessed.

"Just my special instinct." Her tone turned into a smug one "What are you gonna give me?"

"Eh?"

"The others back there- whom I assume are your friends- gave me something along with my phone parts. What are you going to give me?"

"I gave you your phone back!" he tried to reason.

"Only a part of it" she countered.

Natsu racked his brain. He could as her out but... would she accept?

Lucy took this as the perfect opportunity, with them alone in the cafe. "Then if you don't have anything I'll give you something" Before he could react Lucy leaned forward and kissed him on his lips. Natsu responded after a second and both melted into the kiss.

"So for my unasked question I'll take that as a yes." Natsu said slightly blushing. Lucy blushed along with him breathlessly, before both kissed again.

Unknown to the lovers though, three were spying them from outside. Lisanna, Gray and Erza smiled to each other and hi fived, happy that their dense idiot friend had finally found himself a girlfriend.

**So how was it. Cheesy? Good? Worse? Please review to share me your views.**  
**I wanted to write a one-shot before my flight to SINGAPORE! OMG and I'm travelling alone too! First time. Yay~**  
**Enough of my ramblings and enjoy your day.**  
**And don't forget to review. ^_^**


End file.
